The Phone Call
by laneybug318
Summary: There has been a school shooting at McKinley. After Blaine dies, Kurt doesn't know what to do. How will this affect him?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson is sitting under the piano in his favorite room at school. The choir room. It all happened so fast. He didn't know what to do, where to go, or what was even happening.

*30 minutes earlier*

He was sitting in math class doing equations the teacher had assigned. Everything was so calm and quiet. Then, the ear-shattering noise ran through the halls.

A gunshot. A single gunshot followed by a scream.

Everyone was rushing through the hallways. Blaine was being pushed in every direction.

More gunshots were heard. But more importantly more screams were leaving people's mouths.

Blaine was thinking about a safe place to go. Then the thought clicked in his brain. The choir room. At least he'll be in one of his favorite places.

Racing down the hallway, Blaine found the door he was looking for. The hallways were empty as he carefully opens the door. He slips into the room, closing the door so it doesn't make a sound. The only place he can think of that would be safe is under the piano.

Memories flashed through his mind as looked at the empty chairs in front of him. Were his friends okay? Were they hurt, or even worse, dead? So many people `he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to. Then the most important person in his life popped into his mind.

Kurt Hummel.

He had to tell Kurt goodbye, this might his last chance to. Blaine gets his phone out of his pocket and dials the number he knows by heart. Blaine's heart is shatters when Kurt doesn't answer, he then decides to leave a voicemail.

"Kurt, there has been a school shooting at McKinley. I didn't know who else to call." Blaine breaks down crying into the phone, "I miss you so much Kurt. It's not the same without you in my life. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Blaine pauses as he sobs uncontrollably.

He then hears faint footsteps walking down the hallway. Doors are being opened and slammed shut.

"He's coming, I hear him." Blaine whispers into the phone. The footsteps are getting louder and louder. Blaine holds his breath as the choir room door creaks open. He remains quiet as a pair of black boot walk into the room. They turn to the face the piano. The boots take steps forward until they stop right in front of the piano. The shooter kneels down until he's face to face with Blaine. He raises the gun to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine puts the phone to his ear. "I just wanted to say, I love you so much Kurt." Blaine manages to say just in time with tears rolling down his cheeks. He closes his eyes not wanting to see the devilish smile on the shooter's face as he pulls the trigger.

Bang!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel opened the door to the loft he shared with Rachel and Santana. They were both sitting on the couch watching the news.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks as he sits next to Santana. Her and Rachel are looking like they are about to cry. Just then the news came on.

"School shooting at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio." Kurt turned his attention to the T.V. hoping that what he herald was wrong. "30 people found dead. Still looking for people that are missing. We can't I.D. anyone yet, but we'll keep updating you."

Tears are streaming down Kurt's face as the news is saying more about the shooting. His mind goes to the boy who he was still in love with, the boy who was his soul mate, the boy who was the love of his life, but more importantly the boy who he wished to spend forever with.

Blaine Anderson.

Would he ever be able to tell Blaine that he forgave him? Kurt gets up and goes into his room. He throws himself onto the bed, letting the tears roll down his face.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He thought about calling his dad to see if Blaine and Finn are okay.

He grabs his phone out of his bag. Kurt notices he has a missed call, it's from Blaine. He's relieved that it's Blaine. It's probably just Blaine letting him know that he's okay.

He calls his voicemail. He sits up on his bed as he types in his password. Blaine's voice comes on the phone and Kurt knows that this is not Blaine calling to say he's okay.

"Kurt there's been a school shooting at McKinley. I didn't know who else to call." There's a pause as Blaine starts crying. Kurt's heart breaks as he hears Blaine sounding so scared. "I miss you so much Kurt. It's not the same without you in my life. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Blaine starts sobbing into the phone and Kurt is doing the exact same thing.

There was a long pause and Kurt starts to wonder if that's the end of the voicemail. Until he hears Blaine say, "He's coming, I hear him." Blaine sounds so scared. Kurt wishes he could be there to give him a big hug. Kurt hears footsteps on the other end of the phone. He hopes that the he doesn't find Blaine. The footsteps stop for a second and then continue to walk, Kurt thinks it's the shooter leaving but he was wrong. The footsteps stop again.

"I just wanted to say, I love you so much Kurt." Blaine says, then the sound of a gunshot followed by silenced. Kurt just sits there on his bed, having tears escape from his eyes, hearing only the sound of his heart breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

*One week later*

Kurt stood outside in the freezing cold. He's dressed in all black. He can't find the courage to go into the church. It's been a week, one week and it's all Kurt can think about. The gunshot sound just repeats itself over and over in his head.

After waiting there for five minutes, Kurt finally walked in. the church was packed, there was people from McKinley, people from Dalton, and some people Kurt didn't even know.

The day had arrived, the day Kurt never wanted to happen. The day that was Blaine Devon Anderson's funeral. Seeing the casket, Kurt realized that this was really happening.

When it was time to start, Kurt sat by all of his friends in the glee club. When it was his turn to speak about Blaine, he rose silently and made his way to the front.

"I knew Blaine very well. He was my boyfriend for a long time. When we broke up it crushed him. He felt like it was his fault. I wish I could tell him hi I forgive him. I'm going to miss him… a lot. I'm going to miss his hugs, his kisses, his eyes, his laugh, his hair, and more things I loved about hi. He was the love of my life, my soul mate. I would do anything just to have him here, with me. Blaine was my forever and now… I don't have a forever anymore. If he was here right now, I would just want to say, I love you too, Blaine."

Kurt walked slowly to his seat and as soon as he sat down all the tears he was holding back escaped out of his eyes. He cried into Mercedes's shoulder. Memories of him and Blaine flooded his mind.

There was their first I love you to each other, their first kiss, their first time, all of their duets, and many more.

Kurt barely paid attention to anyone else who spoke; he was busy looking at the casket. He pictures Blaine inside there, laying there, Lifeless. Just then it was over Kurt didn't know how he could handle anymore.

He rose from his seat and walked out of the church. He clung tightly to Mercedes not wanting to let go.

Everyone walked with their head hung low. They couldn't believe that Blaine was dead. They didn't understand why the shooter chose Blaine he was the nicest, most adorable person they ever met. How could anyone want to hurt him?

This tragedy hurt some people more than others. But it absolutely broke Kurt. He thought Blaine would always be there for him and he's not anymore.

Kurt doesn't know how he will recover from this but he'll find a way. But the only thing he does know is that the piece of him that belongs to Blaine is missing and won't ever be found.


	4. Epilogue

*15 years later*

Kurt is sitting at a park bench watching his 7 year old son. He asked Santana if she would be the surrogate and she gladly said yes. He absolutely adores him. He sometimes wonders what his life would be like if somethings didn't happen.

Shortly after Blaine's death, Kurt broke it off with Adam. He couldn't be with someone who wasn't the one. He knew that Blaine was it for him. It took Kurt years to get over Blaine's death. Sometimes he still cries over it because he wishes that Blaine was here, experiencing everything that Kurt doe every day.

Some nights when his son goes to sleep, Kurt listens to voicemail. He still jumps when the gun goes off. After he listens to that, he reads all of the love letters that Blaine wrote to him. Then, he goes through all the pictures of the two of them on his phone in the album labeled "Me and My Love!" No matter how many times he does this routine, he cries like the first time he did it. His life is different without Blaine; it's not as bright and there's not the same amount of love in it.

Every year on that day, Kurt flies out to Lima and visits Blaine grave. He always brings the same flowers, red and yellow roses, to the grave. After that her to the Lima Bean and sits at their table, then for dinner goes to Breadsticks. He usually stays with his dad and only for a couple of days. During this time Fin n and Rachel watch his son.

Kurt's son makes his way over to him. "Daddy can I ask you a question?" he asked. Kurt moves a strand of black hair out of his son's eye.

Yeah, of course you can." Kurt replied.

"Today at school everyone was saying why their parents gave them their name. So I was wondering, why did you name me Blaine?" he asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, thinking of how to explain it. "I named you after your dad." He finally said.

"What happened to him, why isn't he here… with us?" Blaine questioned.

"He died before you were born." Kurt said. He hoped he wouldn't have to explain what happened to him.

"How did he die?" Blaine asked.

"He was shot." Kurt said.

How old was he?" Blaine asked, wanting to know everything about his other dad.

"He was 18." Kurt replied hoping that was the last question.

"How long ago was it?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Kurt and leaning his head on Kurt's arm. "It has been 15 years since it happened." Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine.

"Wait, I wasn't alive 15 years ago, so how did you know that he would have been my dad?" Blaine questioned.

"Because there is no doubt in my mind, if here was here, he would be sitting right next to you." Kurt answered. Blaine smiled at this reply. "Now go back and play." Blaine stood up and gave Kurt a hug. He walked away to go play with his friends. Just then, Kurt realizes that his son Blaine reminds him a lot of his love Blaine and maybe, just maybe, it's the universe giving back something that they took to away too soon.

Kurt has a new forever, but in some ways it's just like his old one.


End file.
